Valentine's Day
by aberlasters
Summary: A Valentine's Day one-shot. Very cliché. Fax. AU Max/OOC Fang/OOC


**Valentine's Day one-shot. ^^ Hope you like it! Max and Fang are both OOC. It's in third person.

* * *

**

Max yawned as the first rays of sun shone in through her window on the cold February day. Max knew exactly what today was. Yes, she knew. She didn't want to _admit_ that she knew what today was, but there was no denying it.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed unhappily. What would make this Valentine's Day any different than every other? Nothing, that's what.

But Max had to get up and face another day, whether it was Valentine's Day or not, so she sucked it up, and wobbly stood up from her bed. She made her way to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and pulled her bird's nest of a hair back into a ponytail.

After she looked at least somewhat presentable, she trudged down to the kitchen, where she perked up a little bit when the yummy smell of eggs and bacon reached her nose. She hurried in and sat down on her seat, immediately shoveling in the food that was in front of her.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Slow down, Max. The food isn't going to disappear."

She glared up at him. "Let me eat in peace."

He put his hands up in defeat and started eating his own breakfast; at the same exact pace Max has been eating hers.

Max got up to put my dish in the sink, not forgetting to smack Iggy on the head while passing. He grunted in pain, but quickly recovered so he could continue eating.

She started to clean the dishes, while Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel stumbled into the kitchen and proceeded in eating their own breakfast.

"Fang still asleep?" she asked them, after cleaning the dish and drying her hands.

Angel nodded, still half-asleep. Max went up to her and patted Angel's blonde curls. "Thanks sweetie."

Max walked up the stairs and went to Fang's room where he was snoring lightly. She walked over to him and shook him. "Fang, wake up, it's another day."

He grunted and grabbed her arm. Not expecting it, Max fell on top of him with an oof. "Fang, wake up," Max hissed.

Fang grunted again and pulled her closer into his arms, so Max was pressed against him in a way she strangely liked. Ignoring the tingles running through her body, she pulled herself up from his strong grip and whacked him on the head. "Fang, get up!" she yelled at him, all caring pushed aside.

Startled, Fang shot up, in the process hitting Max on the head. "Whathappenederasers?" he yelled incoherently. Max laughed slightly before reinstating the glare on her face.

"Get up," she said slowly, as if he had a hard time understanding.

"Why are you in my bed?" he asked her, looking at Max as if she were crazy.

"You pulled me into it, you idiot!" she said, finally losing her temper. "Now get up before I kick your ass!"

After than final comment, she jumped less than gracefully out of the bed, and ran out of Fang's room, slamming the door behind her. She marched back into the kitchen, where everyone was more awake.

"Maaaaaax!" Nudge squealed. "We _have _to go to the mall today! It's like _Valentine's Day_! We can't spend it cooped up in the house. Pleeeeeease?" she begged. You'd think that Nudge aging two years would take away her rambling and shopping habits.

"No, I refuse to shop," Max growled. She made the mistake of looking up and right into the faces of Nudge and Angel. That's right, not just _one _pair of Bambi eyes, but two.

Fang, who had come downstairs by then, chuckled, just as Max said, "Fine, fine, but only for a few hours!"

Nudge and Angel squealed in delight and started talking about clothes and their true loves or something. Last time I checked, wasn't Angel only eight?

"I may be eight, but my mind reading powers haven't gone away," Angel chirped.

"Yeah, yeah," Max mumbled back, in an annoyed tone. She had a right… Soon she would have to face the worst thing the planet has ever created. Worse than fighting Erasers, breaking out of the School, everything. She would be going shopping.

1 Hour Later

"I don't wannnaaaaa go," Iggy whined. Max smacked him on the top of his head.

"Well you have no choice, so suck it up, and get outside," she said, rolling her eyes.

Iggy muttered something to himself that Max couldn't understand, but walked outside after Fang. They all looked to see if the coast was clear and then launched themselves in the air.

Flying, even on Valentine's Day, even when you know you're going shopping, it just feels so _amazing_. Those people who never get to try it, well, they're really missing something. The wind in your hair, the sunlight on your wings, and the people you love surrounding you. It doesn't get any better than that.

Almost too soon for the older kids, they landed in a secluded spot near the mall. It took the flock about five minutes to get there, and about two minutes for Nudge and Angel to convince Max, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy to get inside.

"Alright, meet back at the food court in thirty minutes. Where are you all going?" Max asked them, while handing them the money they had gotten from the ATM.

"Angel and I are going to Abercrombie and Hollister," Nudge declared after they had had a non-verbal argument in their head. "Then a toy store."

Max nodded. "That's fine. What about you guys?"

"You and I are going somewhere that's a surprise," Fang said to her, winking.

"Uh, okay…" she said, trailing off. "Where are you going?" she asked, her motherly persona once again taking over.

"Sharper Image, I guess. We'll wander," Iggy answered, shrugging.

Max nodded. "Alright, thirty minutes." Nudge and Angel nodded eagerly, while Iggy and Gazzy gave a half-hearted nod. They all dispersed to their different stores until Max and Fang were left alone.

"So what's the surprise?" she inquired, fully curious.

Fang shrugged. "Just wanted to hang out, I guess… Valentine's Day, you know."

Was he suggesting something? Max thought. She shook off the feeling. "Mmhmm. I say we hit that open pavilion thing."

Fang nodded in agreement. "That sounds nice."

They walked over in silence and sat down on the bench. Max blew on her hands, trying to keep warm, and Fang tossed her his gloves. She looked at him in surprise, but he just shrugged. She gave him a smile and quickly slipped them on.

"Hey there," some guy said, walking up to Max and winking at her.

Max was about to come up with a smart retort, but quicker than her eyes could see, Fang has already sprung up. "Get away from her," he growled, looking deadly.

"Wow man, sorry. Had no idea you two were dating," he muttered out, and quickly ran away.

Max rolled her eyes at Fang. "What?" he said angrily still annoyed.

"I can handle things like that myself," she said, just as angrily.

"I don't think you can, _Max_. You probably wanted to go with him," Fang scoffed.

Max was practically blazing with anger now. "_Go _with him? Do you not _know _me Fang? Why would I want to go with him? What the hell is up with you today?"

Without warning, Fang grabbed Max's waist and pulled her towards him. Their lips connected and the world became so much brighter, so much colorful, so much _better_. Max could feel the tingles running through her entire body, and she didn't want the kiss to end. They pulled back at the same exact time, gasping for air.

"I love you, Maximum," Fang whispered.

Max looked up into his eyes, and she knew she loved him, too, but she couldn't do this. It wasn't _right_. Max felt so vulnerable, and she couldn't do _this_.

"Max, I think you're supposed to say something now," Fang joked, but he was serious at the same time.

"I-I… You… Germeff," Max managed to say before pulling herself away from him and sprinting to the food court, where the others were sure to be waiting.

After about seven minutes, she skidded to a stop, right in the front of the food court's entrance. She spotted the flock sitting at a nearby table with shopping bags and went over to them with the most casual look she could muster on her face.

Meanwhile With Fang…

"Stupid, stupid," Fang yelled at himself, while stomping angrily toward the food court. People were staring at him, but he really didn't care at the moment.

He had _finally _gotten the courage to kiss Max, and she kissed back, too! Then she ran away. He couldn't believe her. Why couldn't she just face her fears and actually _feel_ vulnerable for once? Or maybe she was just kissing Fang because she felt bad for him. What was going_ on_?

He kicked a stone as hard as he could and sent it flying. It landed on someone's head, and they yelped in surprise and pain. Fang was about to go and apologize until he realized it was the guy that was hitting on Max before. He decided to just let it be.

Fang reached the food court and immediately spotted the flock. Max was laughing at something Iggy had just said, but he could see that her face was much paler than usual.

Well, if she wouldn't _admit_ that she liked Fang as much as he liked her, then he would just have to torture her, Fang decided. Sure, it was evil, but he was angry, and Max deserved it for being so stubborn.

Fang sat in the seat next to Max and he could see that she had immediately tensed up. He slid his chair closer to hers, so they were only centimeters apart.

"Uh, what do you want Fang? We were waiting for you to come," Max asked, sounding nervous.

"I'll come with you, you can't carry all that food by yourself," he replied, keeping his emotionless mask on.

"That won't be necessary," Max said, her voice immediately taking on its usual strength.

Fang glanced over at the other flock members for help and Gazzy automatically piped up. "Max, Fang's right. You won't be able to carry all the food by yourself."

"Whatever," she grumbled, finally giving in, and getting up. They walked over to McDonalds, which had no line.

"What would you like?" the guy asked in a bored voice. He immediately perked up when he saw Max.

"Well, what would you like?" he repeated, directing his words to Max in a seductive tone.

Obviously, Max didn't notice. She could be _so_ oblivious sometimes, Fang thought.

"I'd like eight cheeseburgers, four chicken nuggets, twelve milkshakes, and six large fries," Max said, ordering for the rest of the flock, as well as Fang, who didn't even give her his order.

"Wow, that's a lot. You getting that much for your boyfriend or something?" he asked, winking at her.

Seriously, what's with all the people hitting on Max today? Fang thought.

Max scowled in disgust, but before she could make a remark, Fang once again jumped in. "No, her boyfriend is right here, so would you just get us our food, you idiot?" Fang protectively put his arm around Max's waist, and to his surprise, Max leaned her head against his shoulder.

The cashier looked startled, but he nodded. "Uh, alright. You're number 3. The food'll be done in ten minutes or so."

Fang nodded an obvious dismissal gesture. Before Fang could confront Max about the move she made earlier, she had already rushed back to where the rest of the flock was sitting and sat down in her chair, scooting away from his and nearer to Nudge's.

Fang's eye twitched in annoyance, but he told himself to wait, he would get his chance eventually. He casually walked back to the table and sat down, listening to the conversation. He never _was _much of a talker.

"Number 3!" someone yelled. Max and Fang stood up and silently started to walk over to where the food was waiting.

"Look, Max, I really _do_ love you, and I need to know why you ran away. I'm okay with any answer… I just want to understand," Fang whispered to her.

Max glanced at him quickly to see him staring at her intently. She swung her head back and blushed. "Fang, I really—" she stopped when we reached the food, and Fang wanted to scream in annoyance. What was she going to say?

Together, they just managed to carry all of the food. Soon, they were all eating like they had been starved for a week. After they were finished, the boys and Max were ecstatic to hear that Nudge and Angel were ready to go.

The flock flew back to the house and everyone separated to do their own things, until once again, Max and Fang were the only ones there.

"So what were you trying to tell me back there?" Fang asked Max. They never had a chance to talk alone, so the tension had started to build its way up.

By then, Max had already lost her courage. "Oh, nothing," she sighed, before starting her trudge up the stairs. On the third step, a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Max, talk to me," Fang whispered, his face showing hurt before returning to his emotionless mask.

"Fang, I don't need this drama right now! We're trying to save the _world _for God's sake! I don't need you as a boyfriend right now, even if I do love you!" Max yelled, not thinking. Once her mind had registered what she was saying, she threw her hands to her mouth, looked up at Fang's surprised face, and fled to her room as fast as she could go.

In a split second, Fang was racing after her. He reached the door right before it swung closed and stopped when he saw Max flop down on her bed. Max had not felt Fang's presence yet, so he just quietly closed the door behind him and stood there to hear what she had to say.

"Ugh, how could he think I don't love him? But I can't do it… What if this relationship breaks the flock apart?" she said. It took Fang a few seconds to realize she was talking to herself. Suddenly, Max punched her pillow. "Fang is so _stupid_!" she screeched angrily.

"Excuse me?" he said, putting on a fake offensive tone.

Max twirled around in surprise and gasped when she saw Fang standing there. "How much of that did you hear?" she asked meekly.

"All of it," Fang replied, shrugging and smirking slightly. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well, now you know how I feel," she muttered, looking up at him.

Fang cupped her chin and brought her face up so she was looking at him. "Max, you've got to trust me. No one will be hurt. I love you, and you love me, so why can't you just _try_?"

A single tear slid down Max's face. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Fang wiped away the tear on her cheek, his hand lingering on her face. "You don't have to be," he whispered back.

Then for the second time that day, their lips met and they kissed. Nothing had ever felt so right, and in that moment, Max knew that she not only _had _to give it a chance, but she _wanted _to give it a chance. She really, really wanted to.

"I love you Fang," she said after they had pulled back from the kiss.

Fang gave Max that breathtaking smile that instantly made her heart beat faster and her palms sweat. "I love you too, Maximum. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**Wow, six pages! Hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
